


Sick Day or The Day Kakashi Found Out

by LoVeYoUhOnNy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caring Naruto, M/M, Secret Relationship, sick Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeYoUhOnNy/pseuds/LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: Sasuke being Sasuke wanted to train even though he was sick. This is what happened because of that.Naruto x Sasuke (First story about this pairing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you like it ^^
> 
> This is my first try to write something for this pairing ^^
> 
> Characters don't belong to me

“Sasuke? Sasuke are you awake?” Naruto asked softly as said man slowly began to stir in his sleep. The blond walked over to the bed and sat down so that he could have a better look at him. Sasuke looked so peaceful, laying there completely asleep but Naruto still wanted him to finally wake up. He wanted to make sure that he is alright after what happened during their training.

_At first Sasuke was too late, hell he was even later than Kakashi and that meant something because he was always at least two hours to late. When he finally arrived everyone noticed that he was paler than usual and looked tired as if he hadn’t slept all night. But Sasuke being Sasuke told them that everything was fine and that they should train instead of asking him so many questions. The moment they had begun to train they knew that he wasn’t fine. His movements were sloppy and it seemed that he just couldn’t concentrate on what he was doing. In the end he collapsed after just an hour of training due to exhaustions coming from the high fever he had._

_After that Kakashi ended their training for today and carried Sasuke home. Naruto and Sakura had followed him both wanting to stay with him. Sakura because of her massive crush on Sasuke and Naruto because he and Sasuke were secretly dating. In the end Kakashi decided that Naruto should stay there to take care of their sick team mate._

The blond sat good ten minutes next to Sasuke on the bed until said man finally woke up. “N-Naruto?” Sasuke coughed when he saw the blond next to him. “What... What are w-we doing here?” “You fainted during the training, because you wanted to train with us even though you knew that you are sick.” Naruto explained, while he tried not to yell at Sasuke for doing such a foolish thing.

“Anyway how are you feeling, now that you are back in bed?” The blond asked softly, worried about his secret boyfriend. “To be honest, I feel awful. Everything hurts.” Sasuke confessed, not wanting to lie again after what happened. Not knowing what else he could do to help Sasuke, Naruto stood up and left the room to search the house for some medicine.

After what felt like forever he finally found something and went back to Sasuke, who still just lay in his bed, not fully awake nor completely asleep. Naruto help him up and gave him some medicine. Once that was done, he lay down with Sasuke and held him in his arms while Sasuke rested his head on top of Naruto’s chest. After that it wasn’t long until they both were fast asleep.

During the late afternoon, Kakashi came back to check on them. But instead of the two arguing or at least glaring at each other, he found them sound asleep, still in the same position they fell asleep. 'So this is why Naruto wanted to stay with Sasuke' Kakashi thought smiling and left to boys alone.


End file.
